The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
ist ein Videospiel aus der ''The Legend of Zelda'' Reihe. Es ist am 3. März 2017 für die Nintendo Wii U und die Nintendo Switch erschienen. Es sich handelt hierbei um einen nicht "traditionellen" The Legend of Zelda-Titel. Was heist, dass mehrere Änderungen an der sogenannten "Formel" der Zelda-Reihe vorgenommen wird. Story Die Legende der Verheerung Ganons Die Legende der Verheerung Ganons spielte 10.000 Jahre vor Beginn der Zeit in der Link jetzt lebte. Damals kannte ganz Hyrule die Legenden von der Prinzessin und dem Helden, die gegen den Dämonenkönig, bekannt als Ganon, vorgingen. Jedoch wollte die Bevölkerung Hyrules dieses Schicksal nicht mehr länger hinnehmen. Und so hatten sie zusammen mit den Shiekah Maschinen entwickelt, die zusammen mit der Prinzessin und dem auserwählten Helden Hyrule vor Ganon beschützen sollten. Diese Maschinen waren zum einen die Titanen, die von den besten Kriegern der Stämme Hyrules gesteuert wurden und zum anderen die Wächter, die sich wie von Zauberhand selbst bewegten und Gegner besiegten. Als nun die Verheerung Ganon tatsächlich zurückkehrte, stellte sich der Held dessen entgegen. Jedoch war er nicht alleine; eine Armee von Wächtern und die vier Titanen erhoben sich hinter dem Helden und der Prinzessin. Mit vereinten Fähigkeiten konnten sie die Verheerung stoppen. Die Rückkehr der Verheerung Ganons Seit dem Erschaffen der Titanen und Wächter und dem besiegen der Verheerung Ganon sind viele Jahrzehnte vergangen, bis eine Prophezeiung die Rückkehr des Verheerung Ganon vorhersagte. "Die Erde, auf der wir wandeln, trägt Zeugnis der Wiederkehr der Verheerung Ganon... Doch sie birgt ebenfalls einen Weg, ihr zu widerstehen." Infolge dieser Prophezeiung begann die Bevölkerung Hyrules mit Ausgrabungen und tatsächlich entdeckten sie zahlreiche Relikte, die vor Urzeiten von ihren Vorfahren erschaffen worden waren: Vier Titanen, gigantische Maschinen in Form von Tieren, die von einem Piloten gesteuert werden konnten. Und die Wächter, die wie von Geisterhand bewegt selbsttätig gegen Feinde kämpfen sollten. Diese Relikte waren jene, welche zusammen mit der göttlichen Prinzessin und dem auserwählten Helden den ursprünglichen Ganon besiegten. Auch vor 100 Jahren gab es eine Prinzessin und einen talentierten Ritter. So beschloss das Königshaus von Hyrule, dem Plan ihrer Vorfahren zu folgen: Aus den Völkern Hyrules wurden vier Krieger ausgewählt, welche die Titanen steuern sollten. Angeführt von der Prinzessin wurden diese Krieger Recken genannt. Der Prinzessin und den fünf Recken sollte es im Handumdrehen gelingen, die Verheerung zu versiegeln. Das glaubte das Volk von Hyrule... Doch Ganons Vorgehen war listiger als die Hylianer es sich vorstellen konnten. Er brach aus den Tiefen unter Schloss Hyrule ans Tageslicht und riss sofort die Gewalt über die Titanen und Wächter an sich. Alle im Schloss und die vier Recken verloren an jenem Tag ihr Leben. Der Held erlitt bei der Verteidigung der Prinzessin lebensgefährliche Verletzungen. So wurde Hyrule an nur einem einzigen Tag von der Verheerung Ganon zerstört. Jedoch hatte die Prinzessin überlebt und stellte sich alleine gegen Ganon. Der Name der Prinzessin ist Zelda und der Ritter, der sie bis zuletzt beschützte, war Link. Links Leben hing an jenem Tag am seidenen Faden, bis er in den Schrein des Lebens gebracht wurde. Das Erwachen von Link Einhundert Jahre vergingen, seit die Verheerung Ganon das Land heimsuchte. An diesem Zeitpunkt des Spiels wacht - der damals schwer verletzte - Link im Schrein des Lebens auf. Durch den Schlaf wurden zwar seine Wunden geheilt, jedoch hatte er auch all seine Erinnerungen verloren. Verloren in dieser fremden Welt, schaffte es Link, vom Vergessenen Plateau zu kommen und machte sich auf, um der Bitte des Königs nachzukommen. Dieser bat Link, Ganon zu besiegen, Prinzessin Zelda zu rretten und den Frieden in Hyrule wiederherzustellen. Dazu soll Link zuerst das Dorf Kakariko aufsuchen, um dort mit der Shiekah-Dame Impa zu reden. Spiel-Informationen An The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild wurde von Nintendo schon seit Veröffentlichung der HD TechDemo in 2011 gearbeitet. Damals wurde das erste Mal von einem HD Zelda Titel gesprochen. Damals sah das Spiel, oder viel mehr die Demo, noch anders aus als das fertige Produkt und erinnerte stark an The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Während der Zeit zwischen der Tech Demo und der ersten Veröffentlichung in 2014 passierte viel bei Nintendo, weswegen die Entwicklung des Spiels oft in den Hintergrund geriet. Damit die Fans nicht zu lange warten mussten, und um die HD-Technik der Wii U zu testen, nahm sich Nintendo zwei alte Spiele an und brachte von The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker und Twilight Princess jeweils ein HD-Remake raus. thumb|Link und der Wächter im ersten TrailerIn 2014 wurde das erste Promo-Video von Breath of the Wild gezeigt. Damals war bis auf Link und sein Pferd das erste Mal ein Wächter zu sehen. Zu Aussagen von Nintendo, waren die Wächter das Erste was im Spiel erschaffen wurde. Das Design der Wächter basiert auf dem Wunsch, mit dem neuen Spiel wieder zu den Wurzeln der Serie zurück zukommen. Im ersten Zelda-Spiel gab es Oktoroks im Wasser, welche als Basis der Wächter genommen wurden. Die Wächter wurden als Roboter dargestellt, da es seltsam erschien, auf einer Ebene wie Hyrule riesige Oktopusse herumlaufen zu lassen. Dazu seien die Wächter der Grundstein für die Story von Breath of the Wild. In dem Trailer von 2014 war das Release-Date noch auf das Jahr 2015 gelegt worden. Dies änderte sich jedoch durch die neuen Entscheidungen für das Spiel schnell, und so wurde der Release-Tag von 2015 nach 2016, und von 2016 schließlich auf den 3. März 2017 verschoben. Die neuen Entscheidungen waren vom größten Teil von neuen Entwicklern getroffen. Diese fragten die alten Entwicklern oft die Frage warum etwas so sein müsse, nur weil es immer schon so war. Diese Frage war der Grund für die vielen Veränderungen. Eine Veränderung ist beispielsweise das Link in diesem Spiel springen kann, aber dafür nicht rollen. Der Sprungknopf war am Anfang nicht eingebaut. Link sollte wie in jedem Spiel automatisch springen und automatisch anfangen zu klettern. Doch nahm dies den Spielspaß und Nintendo änderte dies schnell, als sie bemerkten, dass es mehr Spaß machte, wenn man selber entschied, wann und wo man klettern will. Gameplay Wichtige Auflistungen Figuren :Hauptartikel: Breath of the Wild/Figuren Orte :Hauptartikel: Breath of the Wild/Orte Schreine :Hauptartikel: Breath of the Wild/Schreine Inventar :Hauptartikel: Breath of the Wild/Inventar *Breath of the Wild/Rüstung Gegner Hauptartikel: Breath of the Wild/Gegner Nebenaufgaben Hauptartikel: Breath of the Wild/Nebenaufgaben Amiibo :Hauptartikel: Breath of the Wild/Amiibo Downloadable Content :Hauptartikel: Breath of the Wild/DLCs Galerie Bildergalerie :Siehe: Breath of the Wild/Bildergalerie Video Galerie :Siehe: Breath of the Wild/Video Galerie References Kategorie:Spiele